paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Bihor County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Nord-Vest | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Crişana | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Oradea | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = UDMR | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = Alexandru Kiss | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Mircea Ghitea | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 7544 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2002 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 600,223 | population_density_km2 = 84 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 41wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x594 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = BH5 | footnotes = 1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. They were formed to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Bihor ( ), in Hungarian: Bihar ( ), is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Crişana, with capital city at Oradea. Demographics In 2002, Bihor had a population of 600,223 and the population density was 79.56/km². 48.6% of its population lives in urban areas, lower than the Romanian average. *Romanians - 67.40%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Hungarians - 25.91% *Roma - 5.00% *Slovaks - 1.22% *Germans - 0.19% By religion 99.6% of County population are ChristianRomania and Bihor County Census, 2002, http://nepszamlalas.adatbank.transindex.ro/?pg=9&id=4 and from these: *Orthodox - 59.7% *Catholic - 11.5% (Roman-Catholic - 9.2%; Greek-Catholic - 2.3%) *Reformed - 15.3%; *Pentecostal - 5.7%; *Baptist - 3.7%; *Adventist - 2.9%; *Lutheran - 0.6%; *Christian Church *Churches of Christ - 0.2%) *Atheist - 0.3% *Jewish - 0.03% and Muslim - 0.03% Geography This county has a total area of 7,544 km². In the East side of the County there are the Apuseni Mountains with heights up to 1,800 m. The heights decrease westwards, passing through the hills an ending in the Romanian Western Plain - the eastern side of the Pannonian plain. The county is mainly the Criş hydrographic basine with the rivers Crişul Repede, Crişul Negru and Barcău the main rivers. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} * Sălaj County, Cluj County and Alba County in the East. * Hungary in the West - Hajdú-Bihar County. * Satu Mare County in the North. * Arad County in the South. Economy Bihor is one of the wealthiest counties in Romania, with a GDP per capita well above the national average. Recently, the economy has been driven by a number of construction projects. Bihor has the lowest unemployment rate in Romania and among the lowest in Europe, with only 2.4% unemployment, compared to Romania's average of 5.1%. In 2003, 25.1% of the population lived below the national poverty line, a figure which is improving and is set to reach 20% in 2005. The predominant industries in the county are: * Textile industry. * Food and beverages industry. * Mechanical components industry. * Metallurgy. In the west side of the county there are mines for extracting coal and bauxite. Also crude oil is being extracted Tourism The main tourist attractions in the county are: * The city of Oradea. * The Apuseni Mountains: ** The Stâna de Vale Resort and the Iada valley. ** The Caves around Padiş and on the Sighiştel River Valley. ** The Bear's Cave. * Băile Felix Resort. Administrative divisions The county has 4 municipalities, 6 towns and 90 communes. Municipalities * Oradea * Beiuş * Marghita * Salonta Towns * Aleşd * Nucet * Săcueni * Ştei * Valea lui Mihai * Vaşcău Communes References Links *FC Bihor Oradea - Bihor county's representative football club Category:Bihor County bg:Бихор ca:Província de Bihor cs:Bihor da:Bihor (distrikt) de:Bezirk Bihor es:Bihor eo:Distrikto Bihor fr:Judeţ de Bihor id:County Bihor it:Bihor hu:Bihar megye nl:District Bihor no:Bihor (fylke) pl:Okręg Bihor pt:Bihor (condado) ro:Judeţul Bihor ru:Бихор (жудец) sk:Bihor fi:Bihor (piirikunta) tg:Вилояти Биҳор tr:Bihor ili wa:Bihor (distrik roumin) zh:比霍爾縣